Amnesia
by SapphireGlass00
Summary: The man with silver hair reminded Tobi of something in his past. A past he does not remember. SPOILERS: manga up to ch380. including Kakashi Gaiden


After reading ch380, I had to write this. Those who know me, would have at some point heard me rave on about how I think Naruto will end. So naturally, when ch380 came out and Kakashi and team faced Tobi, I was all like, Ha I told you so! They'll (Kakashi and Tobi) fight and the truth of the past will come out.

I know my theory has holes in it, its not as fully developed as I would like it to be. But, I ran out of time. I had to get this posted before the any more new chapters came out and render my account of the events impossible. So, enjoy!

[for those who are reading my other naruto fic, im sorry for not finishing that one. Im working on it, it's just taking a while. Please be patient

**

* * *

**

**Amnesia  
**_sapphireglass_

The man with silver hair reminded Tobi of something in his past. A past he does not remember.

10 years ago Zetsu-sama found him lying underneath a mountain of rumble, crushed beyond saving by the use any ordinary methods. Fortunately, the Akatsuki was anything but ordinary. Apparently Orochimaru had been bragging about his research on ways of regeneration, bring the people back from the dead. Zetsu-sama had immediately recognised the symbol etched on his clothes as the paper fan of the Uchiha clan and concluded his life was one worth saving. An Uchiha was always a powerful addition to any team. Akatsuki was a young organisation and such recruits, ones with bloodline limits, were especially welcomed.

Tobi had woken up without any memory of his life before the accident that left him with only one functioning eye. Amnesia, a condition most likely caused by the head injury he suffered and the shock of bring brought back from the brink of death. There was no telling whether he would one day regain the memories of his past. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, Tobi hadn't turned out to be the container he had hoped for. But none the less Zetsu-sama had taken Tobi under his wing.

A few years later Itachi-san joined. Tobi knew from the first moments of meeting the man, he could never hope to match Itachi in ability. That man was one of those born to surpass all expectations, a true genius. The need for an Uchiha in the organisation was filled, and so Tobi remained working solely for Zetsu-sama. His bright and slightly goofy personality would have conflicted with the general Akatsuki culture anyway. Though, he did bring some light-heartedness into a gloomy existence. He made friends wherever he went; this trait had helped him forget about his forgotten past.

Upon joining Itachi-san had proclaimed that Tobi was a direct descendant of the founder of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara, but because he only had one eye left he would probably never reach his full potential. Not one for giving up, Tobi trained diligently in the following years until he was Zetsu-sama most trusted subordinate. Zetsu-sama's right hand man. And since Zetsu-sama was the only Akatsuki member who didn't operate with a partner, this made Tobi's position all the more significant. Upon activating Uchiha's most power eye technique, the Mangakyo Sharingan, Zetsu-sama told him that he was worthy to carry on the name of his ancestor and should refer to himself as Uchiha Madara. Tobi was eager to take up that name, especially since Tobi is not his real name anyway. His real name, among other things, was long lost.

Following Sasori's death, Tobi became a full fledge Akatsuki member. Zetsu-sama's training and guidance had paid off. The Jade ring he now wore on his finger, brought him privileges as well as heavy burdens. More important missions were delegated to him. His current one was to stop the group standing in front of him. He hadn't expected to see a team of eight; from what he was informed the usual was only suppose to be a four man team.

The blond kid had charged at him straight of the bat. A direct attack like that could never hope to hit, his sharingan would be able to predict the movement before it would land. He dodged it easily, the kid was clearly shocked.

"You guys keep following Sasuke trail, hurry before we lose him. I will stay and deal with this guy," Kakashi barked out.

"But -" Naruto's objection was cut short.

"Kakashi-sempai is correct; we don't have time to stall here. There may be more obstacles up ahead and we don't want to be caught short on people at a crucial stage," Yamato quickly assumed the leadership position as Kakashi readied himself for the battle.

The rest saw the logic, but was still slightly uneasy about leaving the copy ninja to deal with the Akatsuki alone.

"I expect sensei to catch up quickly," Naruto shouted as the group moved forward.

Tobi moved back to try and block the others from getting away. His mission was, after all, to stop the whole party not just one person. But as he turned he saw a flash of silvery white, he barely had the time to pull out his kunai to block the attack. This Kakashi sure was a fast one.

Another kunai was thrown and another one blocked. A shadow clone, a Blazing fireball and a Fuuma Shuriken, shadow windmill. Explosive tags, a Water Dragon Bullet, the replacement technique. Perfectly matched. Both danced around each other, neither letting the other get the edge. Step, one, two, turn, step. Moving to the imaginary beat in their heads. To be able to correctly anticipation, then counter the opponent's movement so accurately was rarely seen, it's often only exhibited by long term sparring partners.

Now Tobi thought about it, the name Kakashi had a familiar ring to it. The man's hair stuck up like straws and the masked face looked scary enough to frighten most people. Kakashi, a scarecrow. Tobi laughed at the fitting name. This earned him a surprised look from his opponent. Tobi just couldn't help it, he could always find something funny regardless of the situation. Always looking on the brighter side. Life experiences hadn't dimmed his perspective of the world at all. Deidara-sempai had always cursed his strangeness.

Kakashi found their situation no laughing matter. Seeing the need to get serious Kakashi placed one hand on his forehead protector. Lifting it to reveal his, Obito's, sharingan. This left eye has saved Kakashi too many times to count. More than it ought to. But knowing the person who gave it to him, it was probably not enough.

It was Tobi's turn to be shocked. A sharingan, and not just any one, his own. His own eye was staring at him. The eye, he had given it away. Given it to the person he could finally call a friend. He was starting to remember. Everything around him blurred, a dream like sensation overcame his body. Then the sound of a thousand birds filled the air and before he could react a hand was thrust into his chest. Puncturing his lungs and pushing him until he back made contact with the tree behind him. The impact smashed his mask. A vague feeling of disappointment rushed through him, that had been his favourite mask and it was painted in his favourite colour too.

"Obito?!"

It was true what people say, your whole life flashes by moments before death. Tobi saw it all, every little moment of his life, more accurately speaking it was Obito's life. No wonder when he chose Tobi as his name, just a flip of the characters.

Kakashi's arm through his lungs had made breathing an excruciatingly difficult task. Actually, it made pretty much everything a difficult task. Mastering all of his strength he grinned, "hey, long time no see."

"What - why - I thought - you…" Kakashi sputtered. Shock had prevented Kakashi from saying any more.

Betrayal, anger, disbelief, sadness and pain, a torrent of emotions flickered across Kakashi's face. A flimsy piece of cloth could never stop Tobi, Obito, from reading the man beneath the mask.

Obito tried to laugh at Kakashi's eloquence or the lack thereof, but instead ended up choking on his own blood. "I -cough- re…remember now."

Three little words, understanding dawned. There was so much he wanted to say, all these years of talking to the memorial plaque of his dreams, hopes, regrets. Now faced with the actual person words got stuck in his throat. Looking down at where his arm had pierced Obito, all he could do was to apologise. "I'm so sorry." Not only sorry for the present, but sorry for the past as well, sorry for unable to protect Rin and Sensei, for letting the entrusted wish unfulfilled.

"Don't be," Obito shook his head, reading underneath the underneath, "and congratulations on perfecting that technique" -coughcough- "you can have my other eye as a gift" he couldn't help but joke. Old habits die hard.

Tears were streaming down both of his eyes. One on his face and the one he gave away. His eyes always did display too much emotion.

Obito was dying without any regrets, he was glad to be granted the chance to see Kakashi again. To be able to see that his friend had taken his eye along with his dreams and made a life for himself. With his punctured lungs he breathed one last time. "…want to… keep seeing… the future…"

Kakashi carefully laid Obito on the ground. The worst thing in this world is to witness a friend die twice.

* * *

questions and comments are most welcome 


End file.
